Dreams of the Devils Storm
by Hieiloving101
Summary: Death surrounds all...Memories are lost...A girl with a mysterious past shows up. Why Is she really here? Yukina is going to High School? And is love in the air for a cretin fire demon. HieiOC
1. Prelude

**Dreams of the Devil's Storm**

**Prelude:**

By Hieiloving 101

As the dust settles all that can be seen is a small black figure a top the hill. The Devil's Storm left nothing, but death in its wake. A simple lone survivor barred all. The lives snuffed out like a cold distant breeze, hard and fast. A dry disgusting taste and an empty black hole in the pit of ones stomach are left.

Death is not the worst that can happen. Living after death is a slow never ending torture. It is said, "I don't want to die, but sure don't want to live."

A small crack and pop of wood still burning is heard

_Why all of this destruction, this death and decay? Every night I'm cursed with this vision. Was I witness to this, or is it simply a nightmare?_

A women calls out, and a baby cries. Faceless figures run left and right. Blood mixed with mud traces through the dirt roads. The unbearable stench of putrid flesh fills the air. It is caught forever in a dark cloud.

_Why do I dream these things? Dim hints mocking me of my past, or a fear hidden deep inside? It seems so real._

Death surrounds all.

* * *

A fire burns softly in a pit. Water can be heard dripping from the cavern walls. In the cave, cold and humid, someone sits by the fire stoking it. The wood crackles and releases small sparks into the air that turns to ash as they fall to the ground. The light wind picks the whisks of smoke into the air. A small bed of leaves is pilled in a corner, and two fish cook to one side of the fire. 

On the other side of town, a high school student is being scolded once again by his girlfriend. "Yusuke, how do you expect to graduate if you never come to school?"

"Why should I go everyone there is a jerk? Besides, I'm not all that smart, like you Kayko."

Kayko looks at him first with anger then with concern, "Yusuke…" She turns her back to him, "I…I wish, I could get through your thick head. You're not stupid. If you would just try a little harder you could make it."

Yusuke looks at her and sighs heavily, "All right. If it means that much to you, I'll come to school more often."

She turns and faces him with worried eyes, but a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Promise?"

Yusuke's infamous cocky smile begins to crack into his face, "If it makes you happy I…" A streak of black catches his attention before he can finish his statement, "Hey, Hiei, what's up?"

The black streak materializes into everyone's favorite fire demon, "Hn, Koenma has another assignment for us." He turns to Kayko and raises an eyebrow at her scowling face, "Did I interrupt something?" He asks disapproving of the girls scowl.

At this Kayko's anger rises to its high peak, growling she speaks trying not to yell, "Hiei, you know you have the worst timing…" No longer able to keep from yelling, Kayko's face flairs red in anger and frustration. Hiei, having already tuned her out turns back to Yusuke.

"So what does the toddler want this time?"

"I'm supposed to gather the group, and have them go to the park for further instruction." With that he turns, leaps across several roof tops, and disappears.

"Hey, don't you run off and ignore me like that!" Kayko yell after him, but to no avail.

"Um, Kayko I hate to do this, but I've got to go. Business calls." Yusuke turns to leave knowing he would get an ear full later.

"Yusuke, you big jerk!" Kayko screams at him, "You never gave me an answer."

"I'll see you later Kayko." He waves his hand and picks up his pace a little. In the park, Yusuke meets up with Kurama. "Hey, Kurama long time no see."

"Yes, I suppose it has been a while hasn't it." Kurama gives a polite smile, "So how is Kayko?"

Yusuke swallows at the thought of having to talk to Kayko after leaving her like that, before saying, "Fine, but I don't think she'll be very happy with me when I get back."

Kurama's interest is peaked at this, "So, what did you do this time?"

"Same old junk. I ditched school today and got a lecture about how it's important to my future or some thing like that. Man I hate school."

Kurama simple shakes his head, and turns to see Kuwabara walking up the sidewalk fallowed by a very irritated Hiei. "What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing just waiting for Koenma's instructions." Yusuke answers sitting down on one of the park benches. "So were have you been?"

"Well, if you had been at school today you would know that Yukina enrolled at our high school." Kuwabara beams.

"**WHAT!**" Yusuke yells eyes bulging, and than on the ground laughing his head off.

_So that's why Hiei looks so up set. _Kurama thinks especially amused.

**_I don't know why she did it._** Hiei tells Kurama telepathically, **_She said that it would be wise for her to learn more about humans since she is planning on staying here until she finds 'her brother'. I'm almost tempted to tell her just so she isn't near the Baka._**

_**So, why Kuwabara and Yusuke's school, why not mine?**_ Kurama thinks with a fake pout.

**_That's not funny_**. Hiei growls back, **_Maybe, I'll go to this 'school' with her._**

Yusuke is finally able to compose himself long enough asks, "So, how did she pull that off?"

"Um, Yukina had Genkai sign her up, last week. Today was her first day. She didn't tell anyone because she wanted it to be a surprise. Isn't she the smartest? And now she has decided to go to school with me." Kuwabara's eyes gaze over with the thought. Hiei clutching his katana has murder in his eyes. In fact, if Botan hadn't shown up in that very second, Kuwabara would have died.

"Hey everyone, I've got Koenma's orders right here." She holds up a yellow folder. She pulls out a small screen. The screen lights up and Koenma's face can be seen in the little window.

"Hello, hello is this thing on?" Koenma can be herd testing the device. With a nod from Botan, he starts, "We have picked up on the presence of a demon in Tokyo. From what we can guess, this demon has been staying in a cave for about a month. You are to bring it back to Spirit World for questioning and sentencing."

"So that's it? You made me run around town all day for some illegal alien." Hiei's agitation grows with every second.

"Yeah Koenma, I could have handled this on my own." Yusuke says with a cocky smile.

"This demon was able to avoid capture for a month. I want it caught now. And you don't know if you'll need help, Yusuke. Hiei, it took you fifteen minuets max to find everyone, so it's hardly all day."

"Hn."

"Yeah, alright." _I bet it's just because Koenma is scared of another spanking from is dad._ Yusuke thinks to himself, _I can take what ever this demon guy throws at me. I just hope Kayko will be merciful when I'm done._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. I know the beginning may not make sense, but you'll understand when you meet the demon in the cave. 

Read and Review

See-Ya -.0


	2. Trapped

_Oh and by the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

A soft wind blows throw the trees as four boys and a blue haired girl walk nearly silently along the park's path. A few dark clouds start to gather atop the tree line and the clean scent of rain can be smelt in the air.

"Oh man, don't tell me it's going to rain." Yusuke looks up to the clouds and scowls, "How much farther to that cave, Botan."

"Yusuke, stop complaining. Nobody likes a whiner." Botan reproaches.

"Yeah, well maybe_ I_ do." Yusuke responds under his breath. Kuwabara walks along quietly still day dreaming about his beloved Yukina, stopping on an occasion, after running into a tree here or there. Kurama chuckles quietly at his companions antics. And Hiei walks annoyed as ever and not finding one thing interesting about the two boy's behavior in the lest bit entertaining.

The light pitter-patter of rain starts. One or two drops fall at first, and then an on slot of poring rain. Picnickers gather up their things and run for the nearest shelters, while the boys continue on there path. The trees gather closer to gather, bringing some relief form the sudden down pore, but the danger of a lighting strike. Kuwabara totally oblivious to world around him starts to walk down into a drainage pit that is quickly filling with water. The group stops to watch as the big baka continues to walk until he is waste deep in water. "Ahhh, it's a flood!" he yells as the current pushes him further into the drain.

Yusuke, now not caring about his nearly soaked state, is on the ground laughing his head off as Kuwabara is pushed and pulled by the strong current. A bit of concern reaches Kurama and Botan's faces, as the boy screams for help. Hiei takes a seat in the wet grass and looks all to pleased. A small smile itches at the corners of his mouth. Fully expecting Kuwabara to save himself form his own peril, the group sits idly at the shore.

A passer by hearing the screams stops to help. Grabbing a large stick the person yells to for Kuwabara to hold on to it as they pull him to the shore. Once at the shore Kuwabara coughs up most of the drainage water and tries to see his rescuer. He finds it to be a young girl, with an irritated look on her face. "You should watch were you are going next time." And as quickly as she appeared she leaves.

"Oh, wait I didn't get to say…" he yells after the girl between fits of coughs, "thank you." After catching his breath, Kuwabara, walks back to were his friends wait. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Hey, you're alive so I wouldn't be complaining." Yusuke says walking again with his hands behind his head.

"That's not funny Urameshi!"

"Get over it."

"That's it." Kuwabara pounces on Yusuke and wrestles him to the ground. Kurama simply shakes his head and walks past the two, as Yusuke attempts to make Kuwabara's face resemble a monkey, and Botan tries to pull the two a part. Hiei once again irritated slowly rises from his set and fallows Kurama.

After a good ten minuets wasted, they finally reach the cave. It is hidden behind several bushes and not visible from the path. "Maybe I should bring Kayko here one of these days. It would make a great make-out spot." Yusuke says making a mental note of the caves location.

"You know, Urameshi, that a real man doesn't expect a girl to just automatically make-out with him when she becomes his girlfriend." Kuwabara luxuries.

"Yes, and right know I don't think Kayko will be in much of a mood for such things, when we get back." Kurama adds.

"Thanks a lot Kurama I was trying to forget."

"Is Kayko mad at you again Yusuke?" Botan asks.

"Hey, don't we have a mission here!" Yusuke yells trying to get off this subject. _Besides I wasn't the one who had to be rescued by a girl. Aren't real men supposed to rescue girls not the other way around?_

"Hn, as much as I hate to agree with the detective, we are on a mission that I would like to get over with already," Hiei says, the vain over his right temple looks just about to explode.

* * *

As they walk into the cave it is quit apparent that someone had been living there. Ashes from a fire are paled in the round fire sight. A small stack of wood is pilled in the corner of the room. The rain outside begins to subside into a light shower once again. 

"Alright who ever you are, you're under arrest. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yusuke yells, the first to brake throw the bushes. Sitting in the corner the girl form before eats a barbecued-fish.

"Not you again." the girl growls when she sees Kuwabara. She gingerly looks as each member of the group.

Yusuke stands to the far left in blue jeans and a white shirt that is covered by a red rain drenched jacket. His black hair slicked back in its usual manner, accept for a few bangs that stick in front of his brown eyes.

To his left Kuwabara is kneeling and thanking the girl with his beady black eyes shut tight. Drips of water spray everywhere as he bows and raises his head. His blue school uniform makes his carrot hair standout adjacent to the gray of the cave.

Kurama stands off to the side behind the two humans. His pink school uniform clashes slightly with his red hair. He gathers his long hair and rings it out into a small puddle. He then sweeps back his bangs to reveal piercing green eyes.

Tucked in the right corner, Hiei stands arms crossed in front of his chest. He shakes his head and large drops of water spray form his blue-black spiky hair. He would almost disappear against the shadow, except for his striking ruby red eyes.

Botan enters the cave with much difficulty. A frustrated scowl replacing the usual happy-go-lucky grin. As she tries to untangle her pink kimono and land blue hair form a bush, her pink eyes catch sight of the demon girl.

"You'll catch pneumonia that way." the girl says noting how soggy the detectives are, "Give me second and I'll get a fire going."

Taken back by the girls concern Botan finally speaks, "You do realize who we are don't you?"

"Yes, you're the spirit detectives. I've been waiting here for a month, for you. I think I can wait another hour for you to dry off." the girl responds nonchalantly. She gathers dry kindling and starts a fire, as the group looks suspiciously at her actions. In less then a minute a large fire is once again blazing in the fire sight.

The fire lights up the dark dreary cave enough for the detectives to get a good look at the girl. She doesn't stand very high. She could easily be mistaken for human except for her elf shaped ears and dark purple eyes. She wears her black hair in a knot at the nip of her head, and her skin is light brown. A long black cloak covers her form from view.

"So are you just going to sit there gawking, or do you want to dry off by the fire." when no one moves she half smiles, "I won't bight. Listen if I was going to kill you I would have tried already."

Yusuke's cocky grin quickly returns to his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He walks over to the fire and sits down on the dry ground. Kuwabara soon fallows, along with Botan and a conscious Kurama.

_What about you?_ The girl asks thinking of Hiei, who continues to stand in the corner, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

**_What's your game onna? _**Hiei sends his telepathic message to the girl.

_Game? What game? I don't play games._ She answers seriously, _I understand you don't trust me, but I won't attack you until you have time to dry off. I know you can kill me whenever you wish, so I'm not dumb enough to tempt you._

_**So why help us?**_

_I'm not helping you. All I did was build a fire. Look I've been alone in this cave for a month. Besides you are soaking wet, and I would like to keep this place somewhat dry._

_**Fine, but I you try anything I'll kill you.**_

_Fare enough._ With that Hiei reluctantly walks over and sits by the fire.

_Don't say a word, kitsune._ He thinks growling at Kurama's curious look.

_What made Hiei sit with the rest of the group? He usually just stands off in some corner._ Kurama panders to himself.

"Why are you here?" Kuwabara asks not liking the silence.

"Because I've been looking for something, and I was told if I came here I would find it."

"What have you been looking for?" Kurama asks.

"I don't even know your names and you want me to tell you my whole life's story." She says with a light chuckle.

"Please, excuse my rudeness, I'm Kurama. But we do need to hear who you are and why you are here."

"Oh yeah, I'm Kuzuma_(sp?)_ Kuwabara, but most people call me Kuwabara! Except for my beautiful Yukina..." Hiei snorts, at _"his"_ Yukina, interrupting Kuwabara's _"my"_ Yukina rant, "You got a problem Shrimp!" Kuwabara turns to Hiei.

Hiei turns to Kuwabara, "Hn, you're not worth my time, Baka."

While Hiei and Kuwabara exchange insults Yusuke says, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective. That's Botan," he points to Botan, who is ringing out her Kimono," and the guy about to kill Kuwabara, is Hiei. So, what's your name?"

"Siruki"

The clouds begin to let the water they held, go again. A large roar of thunder is heard in everyone's chest. Hiei and Kuwabara's scuffle ends with Hiei punching Kuwabara so hard he flies farther into the cave.

"You should stay until the rain is over."

"I guess it's a good thing it's Saturday. We don't have school tomorrow." Kuwabara says recovering form Hiei's _playful tap_.

"What? We have to report to Koenma as soon as we find the demon! We can't stay here all night." Botan protests.

"Duh Botan, Siruki is the demon. Siruki way don't you came with us. I'm sure you won't get into to much trouble." Yusuke suggests.

"Yes, after all you did save Kuwabara." Kurama adds.

"No thanks. I'm not going out in this weather." Siruki simply replies. She stands and walks farther into the cave, slowly disappearing into the shadows.

"You will come with us, onna." Hiei growls.

"Not until the rain stops." a clam voice echoes.

"Hn, you've got no choose you will come now." Hiei irritably responds.

"You may fight me if you want, but I'm not leaving this cave until the rain stops." she responds in a mater-of-fact voice. A bolt of lighting strikes a large tree, and causes a mud slide, which blocks the exit.

"Oh great! Now we're stuck here." Yusuke roles his eyes, "Hey, Siruki?" he calls out.

"What?" she walks out of the shadows with an irritated sigh.

"Is there a back door to this place?" He grins pointing, with his thumb, at the entrance.

Siruki turns her face to the landslide, and shakes her head in irritation. She walks over and surveys the damage. She gets into a fighting stance then pushes a strong gust of wind at the block. The strong air stream blows the tree and rocks out of the way. For a second or two the entrance stays open, than a large mudslide recovers it.

"Looks like we are stuck here, for the night. The loose soil will keep falling every time the entrance it unblocked. By tomorrow morning the water will have evaporated and the mud hardened enough to make a stable hole." thunder sounds again, "You might as well make yourselves comfortable, for the night."

* * *

**A/N:**Siruki was named by one of my school friends. 

_t**igerhw114**_ : Um, Kayko's name is spelled _Kayko_ by the Official Yu Yu Hakusho web sight, so that's how I'll spell it for my fan fics. Also, if it was a kind of bland it was the Prelude, so I could start to set up the story line. I hope this chapterwas more interesting. And thank you so much for reviewing. It was very helpful.

_**Tiffany**_: I think I am going to send Hiei to school, thanks for helping me decide.

_**HieiFan666**_: Don't wary I will try not to let Hiei look like a fool. He's my all time favorite, so I don't want him to look stupid. And if I do I don't mean to. Could you do me a favor and scold me if get to close to the line.


	3. Escape the Cave

**Chapter 2: Escape the Cave**

Recap:

"Is there a back door to this place?" He grins pointing, with his thumb, at the entrance.

Siruki turns her face to the landslide, and shakes her head in irritation. She walks over and surveys the damage. She gets into a fighting stance then pushes a strong gust of wind at the block. The strong air stream blows the tree and rocks out of the way. For a second or two the entrance stays open, than a large mudslide recovers it.

"Looks like we are stuck here, for the night, the loose soil will keep falling every time the entrance it unblocked. By tomorrow morning the water will have evaporated and the mud hardened enough to make a stable hole." thunder sounds again, "You might as well make yourselves comfortable, for the night."

* * *

The thunder and rain can be heard by the entombed group. The fire continues to flicker in the dark surroundings of the cave, and a small growl echoes. It is soon fallowed by another much louder growl. Kuwabara and Yusuke sit together mumbling about how they should have eaten before going on another one of Koenma's stupid missions. A small drip is herd. 

"Garr…" Yusuke growls, "That dripping is driving me insane!"

"Try living with it for a month." Siruki adds sarcastically.

"So how did you manage to hide in the human world for a month?" Kurama inquires.

"Well…" She looks around the cave and thinks of how to word her story, "I don't like getting caught in the rain. I was able to get through a small hole in the barrier before it closed, about a month ago. Then it started to rain. So I found this cave." She stopped scowling at the memory. _I abhor traveling in the rain._ "Anyway, the entrance caved in, and I couldn't get out until it stopped raining."

"But this morning was the time in months that it hasn't rain!" Kuwabara adds a bit worried were the story is headed.

"Yes, that's right. I've been stuck in here for the last month." She stops feeling a cold shiver run down her spin.

"Then you tricked us and trapped us here." Hiei growls.

"I didn't know we would be stuck here. Don't worry this rain won't last as long as the last one. It will end by morning." she responds.

"How do you know?" Kurama asks.

"My ears stopped twitching."

"Ears?"

"Yes, they've been twitching for the last month. They only twitch when it rains." _That or if I'm really happy or excited. _"So when they stopped twitching I know the rain was almost over. When it finally did stop I reopened the entrance. Unfortunately, it started up again and I came back here."

"Why did you save Kuwabara?"

"Oh yeah, that baka... I had been waiting for Koenma to send a team to arrest me, and I didn't want ningens running around trying to find the body of an idiot who drowned in a drainage ditch. So, I pulled him out."

"That doesn't explain, why you are here and how you survived." Kurama points out. Yusuke and Kuwabara's stomachs growl loudly again.

"I think I have some rice and vegetables. I'll make some dinner for you." she walks gingerly back into the shadows, and Hiei studiously follows. Farther into the cave, the drip matures, and the darkness becomes more pronounced.

"Oh, it looks like the roof of the cave has collapsed." Siruki's voice is herd in the dark, "It must have happened while I was out." Steady foot steps continue into the dark.

If not for his Jagan, Hiei would be lost in the black certain. "Where are you going?" he says irritation thick in his voice.

A sigh comes form the dark, "I've got to get through this pill of rocks. All of my supplies are further back." Large dust particles spray in ever direction. "Watch out there's going to be another cave-in…" her voice is cut off by the rumble of rocks crashing in the darkness. A few rays of light are set free by the last cave-in. A stream of dreary sun light pours throw, casting a way the darkness. Rain drops pick up the flying matter creating clods of mud. "I hate the rain." a growl is herd behind a large pill of rocks. Siruki slowly emerges. Twigs and dirt intertwined in her hair.

Hiei steps out into the light mud and dust covering his face. "I guess we can get out now." he says examining the large crack in the caves roof.

"I would rather stay here for another month, then to go out into the rain." she manages to grumble through fits of coughs.

"Good thing you don't have a choice." Hiei simply states.

Siruki sighs, "How far do we have to go?"

"Hey, Siruki, Hiei… Are you guys okay?" Yusuke's voice echoes throw the cave. Pounding foot steps clash against the cold hard rocks in the cave.

"Hn." Hiei replays to the unnecessary concern.

"We herd a crash." Botan adds.

Siruki sends a hug gust of wind at the pile of rocks before her and clears the path. "It was nothing just another landslide." she says making her way further into the cave.

"Oh, look we can get out now. Where did Siruki go?" Kuwabara asks stepping out into the dim sun light.

"I'm back here, you baka." she climbs back out of the small passage way holding two large pots. "So do you want me to fix dinner before we go, or should I just throw this out?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to drool and the loud grumbling of their stomachs can easily be herd, in the quiet of the cave.

"We should get out of here well we can." Kurama points out.

The two boys look about to kill at this statement, and Kurama can't help, but be amused by their deep caring for their stomachs. Siruki looks between the three boys and the crack that leads to the wet weather out side.

"It will only take a second for me to warm this up." she smoothly points out, hoping not to have to leave the comfort of the cave. Two pointed ears droop slightly, as they walk out into the water polluted atmosphere.

The teen boys devour the fried rice, as the group proceeds to the forest clearing. Siruki's knot came out. The mud and twigs wash out of her hair that lightly falls down to her waist. Hiei and Kurama stand to each side of her. Botan walks in the lead directing the group to the portals opening.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry this took me so long to write this. Work coming out of my ears. ACT testing brains squeezed and seeping out of ear 

They will be starting school in the next few chapters. I've got something interesting planed for them.

_**HieiFan666:**_ Thanks for catching those grammar mistakes. I've been having a few of my friends read it at school, and I guess we didn't catch all of the mistakes. And thanks for reading. &

_**tigerhw114:**_ It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm still glad that you took the time to read my up-date.

_**Heerofluff3232/Siruki:**_ sigh what can I say **MALY!** I blame you for not catching all my mistakes. You know I have dyslexia and can't spell. points big finger at fluff crazed person

_**EternalMidnight:**_ Thank-you, thank-you, I'm so glad you read my fic. looks in awe I was having a bad day and then I saw you review and was soooooo happy. &

_**Lopa:**_ Thanks for reviewing. Yusuke is going to get his head bitten off if Kayko has anything to say about it. puts fingers together and laughs maniacally

See-Ya .0


	4. Missing Files and Past's Questions

**Chapter 3: Missing Files and Past's Questions**

**A/n:** _For all legal purposes I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I keep forgetting the disclaimer so for the last chapter and all future chapters, I forget I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_

Recap:

"It will only take a second for me to warm this up." she smoothly points out, hoping not to have to leave the comfort of the cave. Two pointed ears droop slightly, as they walk out into the water polluted atmosphere.

The teen boys devour the fried rice, as the group proceeds to the forest clearing. Siruki's knot came out. The mud and twigs wash out of her hair that lightly falls down to her waist. Hiei and Kurama stand to each side of her. Botan walks in the lead directing the group to the portals opening.

The cursed rain continues to corrupt the already soaked earth. Mod splatters on the end of Siruki's coat. The steady rhythm of the group's procession continues down the paved sidewalk.

**_Hey Fox, do you get an odd feeling from the girl?_** Hiei continues to look forward on the path.

**_Other then her exceptional hospitality to her supposed enemy? And her occasional glare at the ski, but not to anything else? No._** Kurama responds some what sarcastically.

_**She hasn't even attempted to flee. The detective could have handled this on his own. I don't see why I'm here.**_

**_I must admit this is a very odd case. She gave up with out a fight, and even made Yusuke and Kuwabara dinner. In truth I don't see why I'm here either. I wage even Kuwabara could have handled this on his own._**

_**Hn.**_

_**Maybe you should attempt to read her mind?**_

**_I've already tried that I can't get through her block, and besides this boredom is giving me a headache._**

As they walk down the next path, Siruki, the girl in question's mind wanders to last night dream. _I've had it before, that strange dream. In fact every time it rains like this. But why? It doesn't make any sense. I have to find out why. I have to find it. I have to find the…_

Her thoughts are cut off by Botan's sudden chirp, "We're here!"

"Great, can we get out of the rain already?" Siruki growls, quiet annoyed by the rude interruption of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes of course." Botan says a little startled by Siruki's sudden out burst.

* * *

In Koenma's office, several large stacks of paperwork sit in front of the Jr. Deity of Death himself, sporting his illusionary teen form. 

"Koenma-sama we've come with the demon." Botan bursts glittering as always.

"Aw yes, the elusive demon from the cave." Koenma says pushing aside one of the large stacks of paper that seem to permanently reside on his desk. "So what is your name and why have you come here?"

"My name is Siruki, and I was escorted here by your detectives as per your order, Sir." She responds formally and without emotion.

Koenma looks through a few files, "Siruki is that with a C or S?" he mumbles to himself throwing several large manila folders over his shoulder, "Where is that file?"

"It's spelled with an S." she offhandedly responds.

More folders fly, and a rather frustrated look comes over Koenma's face, "Ogre! Get in here."

"What's wrong baby lost his battle?" Yusuke says in a mocking baby voice, "It's okay."

"Yusuke, I'm in no mood for your attitude right now." Koenma scowls, "Ogre where are you?"

"Right here Koenma-sama." a large blue ogre says bowing his head.

"Why don't you answer me when I call you!"

"You said you didn't want to hear my voice." the ogre shrinks into a small ball as Koenma throws several large objects at him."

"ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama. I very sorry it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Koenma takes a deep breath, "Alright where is the file?"

"What file Koenma-sama?"

"WHAT FILE!" Koenma's voice once again rises in frustration, "The file that YOU MISS PLACED on MY DESK."

"I don't know what file you are talking about Koenma-sama." the ogre looks like a small blue ball, and almost in tears.

Several more large objects are thrown at the poor ogre as Koenma continues to rampage about a missing file. Siruki has a puzzled look on her face do to the strange out bursts. She watches as a bulky paperweight hits the ogre on the back of the head, casing a rather oversized swell.

Yusuke and Kuwabara roll on the ground laughing. They only stop to tack a hard intake of breath, or to say something to each other about the ogre's misfortune. Yusuke's face is all most blue from the lack of oxygen.

Kurama and Hiei take a more dignified approach to the situation. Kurama stands silent with his hands behind his back, waiting for the ordeal to end. While Hiei, finds a nice corner to catch up on some much deserved rest.

Botan being one of the most experienced of all, when it came to Koenma's little out bursts quietly and discreetly snuck out of the room to talk with one of her fellow employees. She carefully marks the time, and figures on sinking back in, close to the end of the tantrum.

"So where is it, you nincompoop?" Koenma shouts once again.

"Do you mean the file you were looking for earlier?" the ogre tries to appease his boss's temper with a guess.

"Now are you saying **I **lost it?" Koenma responds as if it's the most preposterous thing he has ever heard.

"No, Koenma-sama I would never say such a thing, but…"

"Then WHY did YOU _just_ say **I **lost it?"

"No, no Koenma-sama I said no such thing, but I do…"

"Oh so now your calling ME a LIAR."

"No Koenma-sama I was just…"

"You we're just what?"

"I didn't mean to call you a liar Koenma-sama, but I…"

"Aw-hum, I KNOW IT YOU DID CALL ME A LIAR!"

"No Koenma-sama I didn't, I mean I am very very sorry and I'll never do it again, but I do have…"

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY AFTER ALL THE GRIEF YOU'VE JUST PUT ME THROW YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama," the ogre is now the size of a midget ant.

"Well all right then," Koenma shrugs his shoulders and seems rather calm for almost killing one of his most loyal employees. Botan quietly snicks back into the room, and Hiei stretches awake from his nap.

The ogre slowly comes out of his fear induced ball, "Um Koenma-sama I have that file you were searching for."

Silence and twitching eyes over come the large room.

"You… You…Ogre, you mean to tell me that YOU HAD THE FILE ALL THIS TIME!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama." and in a small voice he adds, "And my name is George."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WASTED ALL MY TIME AND YOU HAD THE FILE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"But I…"

"You must be the most incompetent person I have ever known."

"But I tried…"

"Who hired you? They should be shot, before their stupidity spreads."

"But you hired me Koen…"

"So, now you're calling me stupid! Get out of my sight." Koenma points to the large door, and George runs as fast as he can to escape.

"Um Koenma-sama?" Botan quietly asks.

"Yes, Botan?" Koenma says in a calm even voice.

"I think George just ran out with the file still in his hand."

All of the color drains form Koenma's face and is quickly replaced by a deep shade of red, "That baka ogre, I don't think we'll see him for a while."

"Koenma-sama, I snatched the file when he ran by." Siruki holds out the thin manila folder.

"Aw yes, at last." Koenma calmly takes the folder and sits behind his large desk, "Now let's get down to business." He opens the folder and flips through the few pages in it. "Well there doesn't seem to be much in this thing." He sighs, "What are you doing here? Siruki was it?"

"Yes my name is Siruki, and I was brought here, to the Reikai, by your detectives form a cave in the Ningenkai." She calmly restates.

"And why are you here?" Koenma takes a few notes down in the file.

"Because you ordered that I be brought here." She responds seriously.

"No why are you here?" Koenma responds irritated.

"Because you had your detectives: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan; bring me here." Siruki says again.

"Why…are…you…here?"

"I am here in the Reikai because you ordered your detectives to bring me here. So if you have nothing more for me I would very much like to go back to my cave now." She stifles a yawn.

Koenma smiles and lightly laughs, "Haha, I mean why were you in the Ningenkai."

"Oh yes, I was there to look for something, but ended up stuck in a cave." Siruki suddenly looks very tired, "Please if I may I would like to go back to the cave."

"What were you looking for?"

"A jewel known as the Devil's Storm," her eyes drift closed.

"Why are you looking for that curst thing in the Ningenkai?" Koenma suddenly becomes very serious.

"Wait, what is the Devil's Storm?" Yusuke asks, he and Kuwabara have long since settled down.

"Yeah, what can be so curst about a jewel?" Kuwabara adds.

"You humans really are uneducated, aren't you?" Hiei scoffs form his corner.

"What Hiei means to say is that the Devil's Storm is no ordinary jewel. It is coursed so that its owner will reap tribal consequences. It destroys villages killing all of the inhabitance in a sea of blood. It was created by a drop of the Devil's blood, and so it demands a blood sacrifice form its owner. Very little is actually known about it because anyone that has ever gotten close to it has died." Kurama explains.

"So the question is who in their right mine would ever seek that thing out." Hiei adds.

"Yes, why are you looking for the Devil's Storm?" Koenma asks Siruki.

"I don't really know myself, but it's the only thing I can remember. That is beside my name." she answers with out opening her eyes, "May I please go now? If you're going to lock me up for sneaking into the Ningenkai, then please do it already. I'm very tired." With that she sits cross-lagged on the floor and quietly sleeps.

"So what are we going to do with sleepy head?" Yusuke says pointing at Siruki who resembles a perching owl.

"Koenma before you pass judgment, I think you should know that she saved Kuwabara's life earlier." Kurama points out.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Dodo-head here feel into a drainage pip, and Siruki pulled him out." Yusuke says and starts to laugh about it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Kuwabara yells running up to Koenma's desk, "Koenma-sama please don't send Siruki to jail. If you do I will go in her place because I owe her my life and it's the only honorable thing to do."

"Oh and she feed us dinner, so that means Kuwabara has to go for two prison terms to make it up to Siruki." Yusuke adds grinning form ear to ear.

"You know Yusuke, using that logic it seems you have to go to jail as well." Kurama quickly points out.

Yusuke's smile wavers for a second before he concludes, "No because unlike Kuwabara here, I don't have an Honor Code." He says smugly.

"Hn, Koenma what are you going to do with the girl?" Hiei says getting back to the point.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but at lest I made this chapter extra long. In fact this is the longest chapter I've written thus far. So there is your first big hint to Siruki's past. 

And if I forgot to mention earlier, I don't own Siruki's name, but I kind of own the rest of her. My friend **_Heerofluff3232_** named her because my brain is mush when it comes to naming my OCs. So if you want to use the name for your own fanfic you got to take it up with her. Just get in touch with me and I'll ask her for you.

**_HieiFan666:_** So I guess now you know a little more about why Siruki hates the rain. It is actually quiet significant and I'm glad you picked up on it.

**_TeikaiAnshou114:_** I'm sorry it took me so long to up-date; things have been really hectic the last few weeks. I can't believe it's been almost three weeks. I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.

**_Syaoran 03:_** Thank you for saying I'm talented, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It brings me smiles to read such a nice review. And I wrote a much longer chapter this time.

**_EternalMidnight:_** I hope I established the plot a little clearer. It is hard to set the flow of the story with out just right out telling the reader exactly what is going on. All I can say is that things will became clearer over time.

See-Ya -.0


	5. Where am I?

**Chapter 4: Where am I?**

**A/n:** _I don't know own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Thoughts_

**Dream for this chapter**

_**Telepathic speech

* * *

**_

Recap:

"Hn, Koenma what are you going to do with the girl?" Hiei says getting back to the point.

* * *

_(Siruki POV)_

**I can see glimpses and shadows. There is screaming coming form all directions, but I can't see where they are coming form.**

_Where am I? Why am I here?_

**A dirt road is stand with trickling blood. Thick black smoke looms over head. No one is spared from the unseen enemy.**

_I can't see what is happening. Why?_

**A baby cries out in the distance. A mother screams and pleads.**

_What is she saying? Why can't I understand her?_

**A figure stands on the top of a hill all alone.**

_Who is that?_

**Footsteps in the dark run past. No one notices the figures in the shadows.**

_I can almost make out the face. Closer, closer, so very close._

**The wind blows, and small beads of rain fall. The droplets mix with the dirt and blood, creating thick black mood. The smoke clears just enough to see…

* * *

**

_(Normal POV)_

Siruki wakes up. Beads of sweat concentrate on her forehead. Her cloak is no where to be seen. She has a dark violet tank top and black baggy paints on. On her left arm is a violet tattoo that is easily covered, if she were to ware a short sleeve t-shirt. It is a calligraphy symbol for wind.

Her eyes scan her surroundings. She is laying on a big ski blue couch. The walls are a light pink, and the floor is carpeted in thick white shag. A small glass top in-table sits in the middle of the bright cheery room. A large window allows a stream of sunlight to peak through.

Voices come from a near by room. There is one door that has large brass locks on it. This door stands adjacent to the large window. There is a walkway leading into another room, and the voices lay on the other side.

_What happened? _Siruki thinks, looking around the room again she sighs. _This place is way too cheery. I need to get out of here, and get back to my cave._ She stands. A wave of nausea hits her suddenly. _Shoot, this is from not sleeping well this last month. My head hurts._ She takes a few steps, and her knees give out from under her. "Dam" she whispers to herself. She crosses her legs Indian style.

"Siruki you're awake!" Botan declares walking into the room, after hiring the sudden drop, "You slept all night, and most of the morning."

"Yes, where are we?" Siruki replies finding that her voice is slightly rough from just waking.

"Yusuke, guys, she's up." Botan exclaims to the other inhabitance.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly pop through the entryway, wide grins spread across their faces. Kurama eases in as well, a polite smile forever present. After a few moments, a very irritated Hiei strolls in, his face the least pleasant.

"How are you feeling? After you feel asleep we brought you here." Kurama says courteously.

"Yeah, you've been out for hours." Yusuke adds.

"I'm fine, but where is here?" Siruki says through the splitting headache.

"You're in my apartment." Botan beams, "Koenma-sama finally gave in and got me an apartment. I had to bug him for months. I told him that since I had to stay in the Ningenkai, to be Yusuke's assistant, then I needed to have a place to stay. What do you think? I did all of the decorations myself."

"Um I think… you did all of the decorations? All by yourself?" Siruki tries to avoid answering the painful question.

"Yes! It took me a whole three months to get everything settled, but now that I've painted and laid down all the carpet it really says home." Botan explains excitedly, "This is just the front room. There is a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. It is rather small, but at least I have an apartment."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but…" Siruki politely interrupts with a small smile.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry, but when I start to talk about my apartment I tend to get a little carried away." Botan grins, "Would you like to take a tour?"

"Actually I was…"

She is interrupted when Botan grads her arm, "Come on!"

Siruki's ears quickly perk up in surprise, as she is dragged from the ground. She finds that Yusuke and Kuwabara have snuck out of the room. Kurama stands courteously waiting for Botan to finish talking, and doesn't look in the least bit surprised that Botan drags her around like a rag doll. Hiei sits, napping, in the corner, again.

* * *

Botan slides into the hallway. She walks down a short way, yanking a flustered looking Siruki with her. Kurama strolls behind them. The first room contains two rivaling teenage boys who are overly enthusiastic about a video game.

"This is the living room." Botan points out, "It, also, seems to be Yusuke and Kuwabara's favorite."

_It looks like the last one, except for the large black box, there are more chairs, and it is larger. _Siruki sighs, as Botan lightly points out all of the things she finds fascinating about the room.

"…and this is where you'll be staying…"

"What?" Siruki looks around the room startled by Botan's last revelation.

"Yes, you can stay in this room." Botan says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I…"

"Koenma-sama pardoned you. Actually, he put you on probation. As long as you stay in the Ningenkai, you are one of his employees." Kurama clarifies.

"What do I have to do?"

"You will be working with the rest of the detectives and myself, here in the Ningenkai." Kurama answers.

Siruki takes a second to comprehend all of the sudden information through her splitting headache. "And if I decline?"

Botan looks shocked that someone would ever think of decline such a generous offer from Koenma, "Um… you'll be sent to a Reikai prison. I didn't think you would want to leave the Ningenkai."

"Hn, if she what's to be put away, just let her go." Hiei says entering the room.

"Will I be able to search for the Devil's Storm?" Siruki asks ignoring the advice given by both Botan and Hiei.

Botan places a finger on her chin thinking over her answer, "Koenma-sama said that as long as you don't let it interfere with your work, then you may. But I still don't see why you want to…"

"Then I'll accept." Siruki says definitively.

"Hn, great another member of our little 'family'," Hiei stats sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Just what we need."

"What are you complaining about? I'm the spirit detective here. I'm the one who started out by myself. You're the ones who got put on probation, and never left." Yusuke scoffs.

"Hey! I'm not on probation! I'm the only one here who actually volunteered!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Yeah, but no one asked you to." Yusuke huffs hitting Kuwabara over the side of the head.

"Don't hit me! I'm the guy who saved you're life!"

"Ha, you never saved my life, but you had to get Siruki to save you from a puddle."

"It was a drainage ditch and I did save your life!"

"Yeah right, I don't remember you saving my life."

"Don't you remember Maze Cattle? I gave you all that energy. You could have died."

Yusuke scratches his head, and then gets a disgusted look on his face, "Uck, that's right you did contaminate me with you revolting energy."

"Hey! What are you calling revolting!"

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Siruki asks the headache blinding with all of the shouting.

"Yes, they used to be big rivals at their school, but now they're the best of friends." Botan winks, "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." Botan once again grabs her hostage.

"Botan would you like me to show Siruki around the house? It seems Yusuke and Kuwabara are making a mess of your living room." Kurama smoothly asks.

"YUSUKE, KUWABARA!" Botan releases Siruki's arm to bash the two boys over the head for breaking a vase.

Kurama gingerly extends his arm to escort Siruki out of the living room. "This way is the kitchen." he softly says._ This way I'll be able to ask our new teammate a few questions._ he thinks to himself.

_Why did he take me away from the rest of the group?_ Siruki looks around the room suspicious of her new surroundings. _It's sad. I felt safer in the larger group, but singled out things are very different.

* * *

_

"Do the rest of you live here with Botan?" Siruki questions.

"No, we all have our own homes." Kurama answers as he starts a pot of tea, "You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's from living in that cave for a month, I suppose."

"No, you were tossing in your sleep." Hiei says from a corner of the room.

Strangely, Siruki doesn't seem to be startled by Hiei's sudden entrance into the room. "Well, a soft chair is very different from the hard sacrifice of the ground."

"Hn, you don't fool me onna. Why are you seeking the Devil's Storm?"

"I've already told all of you. It's the only thing I can remember at least I think it's a memory. I'm really not sure."

"What do you mean by it is the only thing you can remember?" Kurama inquires.

"I don't know. I was maybe two years old, when I woke up covered in mud, in the woods. I walked in circles trying to find something or someone to help me. Of course in the Makai, there is never anyone to help, you are completely alone. I walked for days not knowing anything, until I came a cross a village. I can remember the rancid thick smell of death. There was dried caked blood everywhere. The few buildings still standing were covered from top to bottom with it.

After that, the dreams started. There is always screaming, crying, and a thick black smoke that I can't see through. A black figure stands on top of a hill. I think they are watching everything. Something in the back of my mind screams 'The Devil's Storm' over and over. I don't know if it is the figure that screams. But I know if I could only see the figure's face, or find the Devil's Storm I know I can make sense of the dream or find my memories." Siruki finds her explanation half reluctant and half relieving.

"Why do you want to find your memories? Don't you know that some things are best forgotten" Hiei says unfazed by Siruki's story.

"Yes, you are right of course, but the stupid dream won't go away." she agrees, and adds in a whisper with a half smile, "In a way, when it does come I love it. Stupid rain."

"Would you like some tea?" Kurama asks, setting out six teacups.

"No thank you, I wouldn't." Siruki says as Kurama sets a cup in front of her.

"I'll set your tea on the table, Hiei." Kurama adds, setting it on the table, and stepping out the door. "I'll go call the others."

"I don't see why the fox always serves me tea. I don't drink it." Hiei mutters under his breath.

Siruki sits twirling the small porcelain cup on the table. _Why did Kurama set this tea out when I asked him not to?_ She holds back a scowl, as the thought crosses her mind.

**_You've let your mental blocks down, onna._** Hiei points out, still standing in the corner and not bothering to look at Siruki

**_Of course, I have nothing to hide. In fact, if you find something in this skull that I couldn't, please let me know._** She responds half heartedly, still looking at the tea she idly twirls.

_**Why should I?**_

**_No reason. It really wouldn't do you any good, but I would greatly appreciate it._**

_**Hn, there is just one thing I want to know?**_

_**Yes, and what is that?**_

**_Why did you really save the big Baka?_**

Siruki looks up, from her tea, at Hiei, and smirks. **_You really don't like him do you? _**She looks up to the sealing and sighs. **_Maybe I should have just let him drown, but I don't find the smell of rotting flesh very appealing. That and his screaming was getting on my nerves._**

At this Hiei half smiles and shacks his head.**_ Yes the Baka does have a very annoying voice._**

**_Maybe, I should have severed his vocal cords, and then he couldn't scream or talk._**

**_Hn, now why didn't I ever do that? _**An evil smile comes across Hiei and Siruki's faces.

Botan runs into the room. "Koenma-sama, has a mission for us." she says waving a hand for them to fallow her quickly, as she runs back out of the room. The two demons had stopped smiling when they heard her coming.

* * *

They fallow Botan out of the kitchen and into the living room.A video tape is playing with the Koenma's teenage face on the screen. "By now you have all heard that Yukina has started school at Sarayashiki High School. _(A/n: Sarayashiki is really a junior high school, but for the purpose of this fic I'm dubbing it a high school.)_ Because of this, Yusuke I expect you to attend all of your classes. Also, Hiei and Siruki will start school in two weeks. This way, I'll be able to keep track of all of you. Botan, you will come to the Reikai to be briefed with further details." The tape ends with many questions unanswered.

"WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT! 'Yusuke I expect you to attend all of your classes.'" Yusuke mocks Koenma's voice, "I bet you he's been talking to Kayko. And who is he to tell me to go to all my classes. It's his fault I've missed a lot of classes. The toddler and his stupid missions."

"Now, now Yusuke you know that's not true. You ditched school yesterday, and that had nothing to do with Koenma-sama." Botan scolds.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. Well, at least Kayko will be happy."

* * *

**A/n:** Now you know why it is called Dreams of the Devil's storm. Will the dreams ever end? And who is the figure on top of the hill?

The gang is going to school soon. I've got a crazy plain for them on their first day of school. It might be a little OOCish, but a friend and I have been shooting ideas at each other, and we think it will be at least semi-funny.

**_EternalMidnight:_** "_The devil's storm will rain muffins for all eternity_**?"** HAHAHAHA! That's great! I love your scene of humor, and longer chapters **are good**.

Don't worry this won't be some Mary-sue fan fic. And it may surprise you. At least I hope so.

**_Siruki:_** I'm so glad you reviewed. You know, once school lets out you'll have to wait like everyone else. BTW thanks for editing for me. It really has helped me out a lot. There would be a whole lot more mistakes if you didn't.

See-Ya -.0


	6. Incognito

**Chapter 5: Incognito**

**A/n:** _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic speech

* * *

**_

Recap:

A videotape is playing with the Koenma's teenage face on the screen. "By now you have all heard that Yukina has started school at Sarayashiki High School. _(A/n: Sarayashiki is really a junior high school, but for the purpose of this fic I'm dubbing it a high school.)_ Because of this, Yusuke I expect you to attend all of your classes. Also, Hiei and Siruki will start school in two weeks. This way I'll be able to keep track of all of you. Botan, you will come to the Reikai to be briefed with further details." The tape ends with many questions unanswered.

"WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT! 'Yusuke I expect you to attend all of your classed'" Yusuke mocks Koenma's voice, "I bet you he's been talking to Kayko. And who is he to tell me to go to all my classes. It's his fault I've missed a lot of classes. The toddler and his stupid missions."

"Now, now Yusuke you know that's not true. You ditched school today, and that had nothing to do with Koenma-sama." Botan scolds.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. Well, at least Kayko will be happy."

* * *

Botan decides to make lunch. It becomes quiet apparent to Siruki that her new roommate is not the most talented cook in the world. The rest of the group conveniently became engaged with various activities, so that they couldn't stay for lunch. 

The Sunday afternoon air becomes filled with thick black smoke. _The truly sad thing is that 'microwave' she used, is not what is casing all the smoke._ Siruki sighs. She sits by the open window and causes a light wind to carry the smoke away.

"I can't believe the oven caught on fire like that!" Botan cries using a large fire extinguisher to calm the flames. "I didn't even use it!"

Once the disaster is averted, Botan places a microwaveable burrito in front of a curious Siruki. "So what do you call this?" she asks poking at the strange object with her finger.

"It's a frozen burrito. They make them in the United States. There pre-cooked and frozen." Botan explains, biting into a charred corner.

After seeing Botan bit into it, Siruki cautiously eats her own. _Yuck, how can she just sit there eating this with that cheery smile? I'm never letting her cook again._ Siruki succeeds in conquering the black coal, Botan called lunch. Amazingly, she was also able to keep a pleasant face through out the ordeal.

"Well, how about we go shopping? You're going to need some human cloths, if you want to fit in the Ningenkai." Botan thinks out loud to herself, "I wonder if Kayko and the other girls will be up to an afternoon at the Mall?"

"What's a mall?" Siruki asks.

Botan looks as if she's been slapped a crossed the face. "What do you mean you don't know what a mall is!" Botan looks almost breathless, and then clarity comes to her face like a wave. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're a demon, and you haven't been in Ningenkai very long." She takes a deep breath, "The Mall is a large shopping center that humans go to for various things, such as cloths, electronics, etcetera. I'm going to call Kayko and the other girls."

Siruki sets on the living room couch, also her new bed, and waits for Botan to finish talking on the phone. _Well at least my headache is finally gone. I wonder what this school will be like. It most be a horrible place, if Yusuke put up such a fuse. What I've heard about it isn't very pleasant._ She cringes at the thought of being confined to a small room with several human children. _Well, I can read human, so that should come in handy._

Botan finishes her conversation and informs Siruki that Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina will be joining them on their expedition. "Before we go, do you want to take a shower?" Botan asks, noting some mud still clutching to Siruki's hair.

"A shower?" Siruki asks unaware of what a shower is.

"Yes, and you can barrow some of my clothes until we can find you something more suitable." Botan offers, as she walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

Siruki still oblivious as to what Botan is saying decides to fallow her. 

Botan's room is as cheery and bright as the rest of the apartment. She has a small futon that lies on the floor, and is furnished with a light blue bedspread. In the corner sits a chest of drawers. There is a large walk in closet opposite the entryway. The walls like the rest of the house are light pink and the floor is covered in thick white shag.

Botan proceeds in pulling several cloths out of her drawers. She then goes to her closet and pushes hanger after hanger a side. After making a large stack on her bed, she looks satisfied. "Let's see here…" she holds up a t-shirt measuring it agents Siruki. "It will be kind of long, considering you're shorter then I am." She also pulls out a pair of overall paints.

Siruki turns the paints over and over around in her hands, trying to figure out how to put them on. "So what is a shower, anyway?"

Pour shock is slowly replaced by a red blush on Botan's face. "Y…you d…d…don't know w…w…what a shower is?" she manages to stutter.

"No."

"It's a bath. You mean you've never taken a bath before?"

Slight pink comes to Siruki's usual calm face, "I've bathed before. Are you saying I stink?" anger replaces embarrassment.

"No, you smell fine, but I thought you would like to get the mud out of your hair, and freshen up, before we go out." Botan corrects her mistake quickly, with a cheery smile.

"I suppose a bath would be nice." Siruki's ears relax, after being raised in anger and surprise.

"Well the bathroom is this way." Botan snicks out of the room.

* * *

The bathroom is situated neatly between the living room (Siruki's bedroom) and Botan's room. It is a fairly good size for the size of the apartment. It slightly stands out because, unlike the rest of the house, the walls are baby blue, and the flour is a light pink with white throw rugs. A shower stall sits in a corner of the room. A large mirror framed by a string of lights back drops the sink. A large tub sits on the far wall under a window. Tucked in the corner is the thrown, also called the toilet. 

Botan walks to the shower stall and points to the faucet. "The further right you turn the hotter the water and the further left the colder the water. Just pull it out and the water will start." She looks at Siruki to see if she understood.

"Simple enough"

"Alright just put your clothes in the hamper. I put your cloak in the dryer before you woke up, so it should be dry by now." Botan explains further.

"Alright"

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to meet with Koenma-sama." Botan steps out of the bathroom and leaves for Reikai.

"Well at least I'm finally alone." Siruki sighs, slipping off her louse black pants and tugging at the violet tank top.

After shedding her garments she lightly steps into the shower stall. After inspecting a few interesting bottles and reading their instructions, she sets the faucet in the center hoping not to burn herself, and pulls it out. The showerhead quickly pours out a hard thick stream of freezing cold water. "AAAAHHHH IIIITTTT'SSSS RAININGGG INSSSSIIIIDDDDE!"

After an interesting experience with human grooming, Siruki starts the strenuous task of figuring out the overalls.

* * *

Yusuke grudgingly walks to Kayko's house. _Yes, I narrowly escaped Botan's cooking. Of course I've gone from the frying pan to the fire. Man, I know Kayko's going to kill me. Well maybe she'll let me off since I've got to go to school, on Koenma's orders. No, that'll only give Koenma brownie points. No. I've got it I'll tell her…_

Yusuke never got to finish his thought as Kayko ran out of her house late to help at the Ramen shop. Of course she wasn't too late to stop and knock Yusuke out as he sat on her doorstep deep in thought

* * *

Meanwhile in Reikai, Botan meets with a short toddler Koenma. "Botan, is Siruki adjusting well?" 

"Yes, I think she is. We are going to the mall in a little while with the girls. Oh, which reminds me I'm putting to days little outing on my expense account. And I should be heading back. I left Siruki alone, and I hope my apartment is in one piece by time I get back." Botan explains, stopping only to take a short breath. "Why do you want Siruki to go to school anyway? I understand that Hiei would go just to keep an eye on Yukina, but why Siruki?"

"It really isn't the easiest thing to keep track of everyone, and I don't trust Siruki. With everyone in school anyway, it will be easier to keep my eye on her. Her file was very short, and what was in there was vague. I did add some interesting facts, after Kurama informed me of a conversation Hiei and he had with Siruki. Here have a look for yourself." Koenma hands the thin manila folder over to Botan. "Since she will be staying with you, I'll give you this as heads up of what you will be dealing with."

Botan flips through three short pages of very little information. The first page consists of a two by three inch picture that vaguely resembles the demon she will be rooming with. Her name is typed a few spaces below her picture. The space for her age and date of birth is filled with the word _unknown_. On the second page, there is a short list of crimes, nothing too serious to date, except for the illegal entry into the Ningenkai. A note on the bottom of the page catches Botan's eye, _crimes suspected of, but not convicted._ A list of more serious allegations much long then the one before follows. "Torture and murder?" Botan squeaks slightly, surprised by the new revelation.

"Yes, but she was never convicted of those crimes. I was a bit unsettled by that discovery, myself. I don't think you have anything to worry about, however. Just because she was accused of such crimes doesn't mean she committed them."

"Are you still sure she can be trusted? Do you think it safe to have her attend a human school?" Botan says still startled.

"I never said I trusted her, but so far she hasn't given us a reason not to. Besides what better way to keep her out of trouble then to have her supervised by the enter team during the day? It's the perfect plan. You can watch her because she'll be staying with you, and during the day, while you work here, the boys can keep an eye on her at school." Koenma explains, "Which reminds me, this mission is totally incognito. I don't want one word about Makai or Reikai. Do you understand?"

"Yes Koenma-sama."

"You can keep the file. I have the original. Also, all of the arrangements have been made. Hiei and Siruki are to report to the school tomorrow for their schedules, supply lists, and uniforms. The Monday after, they start their first day of school. In the mean time, I want you to get as much information about our new teammate as possible. The file says that she can read and write, but you need to get her a costumed to life in the Ningenkai."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

* * *

Botan slowly unlocks her front door taking in a deep breath, _Koenma I hope you're right and I don't have to worry about waking up with my throat cut._ She places her cheery smile back on and thinks more pleasant thoughts. She walks into her apartment relieved to find everything the way she had left it. As she walks down the hall, she inspects each room trying to find Siruki. "Siruki, where are you?" she finally calls out. 

"In here." She is answered from the kitchen. Botan walks into the kitchen to find a shabby looking Siruki, sharpening knives.

Siruki looks like a three year old who has attempted to dress herself in her mother's cloths. One of the straps is buckled on the wrong button and is twisted around the other strap. The overalls hang very long and cover the short apparition's feet. Half of the shirt is tucked in while the over half hangs sloppily out.

"You didn't say it would start raining on me when I pulled that leaver." Siruki cringers at the thought of ever bathing like that again.

Botan is tempted to laugh, but is stopped when she realizes Siruki is holding a butcher's knife. "What are you doing?" she squeaks out.

"Shaping you knives," Siruki explains, "They are very dull. Don't you ever sharpen them?"

"Um, I don't remember the last time I did."

"Well, you really should sharpen the blades before and after you use them." Siruki explains. _No wonder this girl can't cook. She doesn't even know to how care for her knives._ Siruki mentally sighs at Botan's ignorance in the kitchen. She finishes her task, places the knife back in its holder, and walks over to Botan.

Botan takes in a deep breath relieved that Siruki didn't decide to slit her throat. "Um, do you need some help with those overalls?"

Siruki's ears slightly fall at the suggestion, but swallowing her prides she answers, "Yes, if you don't mind."

Botan quietly chuckles as she untwists and tucks at the unruly garments. "There we go." she smiles and then adds, "I put your shoes by the door. We should head out to meet up with the others now."

* * *

The sun shines brilliant rays over the drying ground. Siruki had wisely tucked her ears into her hair. Her fangs posed a problem how ever. Do to their unusual size and shape at least one tended to prorogue over her lip. She had always found that tucking them under, where they could not be seen, caused her lip to be soar from the constant rubbing. The violet eyes were dismissed as contact lenses or a rare eye color trait. 

Botan leads the way to a large building. It stands three stories tall. The outside is furnished with stucco walls and large tinted windows. She stops and sits on a park bench just before the entrance. "Kayko and Shizuru are on their way. Kayko is helping at her parents Ramen shop, and Shizuru is going to pick her up. Yukina is coming from Genkai's temple. So we'll just wait right here for them."

Siruki sighs and leans against a near by tree. _I wander who these people Botan keeps talking about are. The Kayko girl I think is the one Yusuke kept talking about. I wonder if she is his mate._ As Siruki is lost in her own thoughts the group of girls slowly start to assemble. Botan greets each new arrival with a friendly wave.

"So where's this new demon?" Shizuru asks, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Oh yes!" Botan says waving Siruki over. "This is Siruki. She's been trapped in a cave for the last month." Botan explains like it's an everyday occurrence.

Siruki gives a polite bow to the group, "And who are all of you?"

"I'm KaykoYukimura," a girl with short brown hair responds, "it is very nice to meet you Siruki."

"I'm Shizuru Kuwabara, you probably have already met my baby brother, Kuzuma." the tallest of the girl says. She smiles when Siruki cringes slightly at her brother's name.

"You don't look anything like him." Siruki adds softly.

"I take that as a complement."

"Kuzuma really is a very nice person." a soft voice comes from behind the group. They turn to find a small girl with light blue-green hair and red eyes. "Hello."

"Oh, Yukina, I'm glade you could make it." Botan chirps, "This is Siruki." she points to the demon to her right, "Siruki this is Yukina."

The two exchange hellos as they walk into the mall. _Yukina smells familiar. _Siruki notes to herself. The mall is filled with people going up, down, left, and right. Little kids cry as their parents try to drag them out of toy stores. Large groups move together like a packs of wolves. _Now I know why Botan wanted to have reinforcements._ Siruki readies herself for an attack.

"We'll try this place first." Botan says grabbing Siruki's arm and pulling her into a large apartment store.

Caught off guard by Botan's jerk, Siruki nearly falls over. Upon entering the store the girls disperse into the jungle of clothing, leaving Siruki in the isle. But before the feeling of isolation and anxiety can set in, the girls return and stack a large array of cloths in her arms. And before she can ask what to do with them, the girls once again disappear. This continues until Siruki is nothing but two feet supporting a mountain of clothing.

"That's a good start." Kayko says. "Where are the dressing rooms?"

"They're over here." Botan calls.

Shizuru lightly guides the stack of clothing to the nearest dressing room. "Just set those down, and step into the dressing room. We'll hand you things to try on."

Siruki shakes her head no, but is not seen through the tower she is supporting. The dressing room is a small cramped closet with a cretin for a door. Despite the small size, Siruki takes in a deep breath, feeling at ease for the first time since entering the mall. Suddenly small pills of cloths start to sprout up on the floor around her. Looking up she realizes they are being thrown over the cretin and into the small room.

"There try those on and come out and model for us." Botan calls.

Not really understanding what Botan means by model, Siruki proceeds to try on the various items on the floor.

"Oh, and I found a few bras for you. I wasn't sure about you size so I got a bunch." Botan adds quietly, a strip of pink appears across her cheeks.

Siruki emerges from the cretin. She successfully put on some paints, with a skirt on top. The t-shirt looks a bit awkward, with the bra over it, upside down, and worn like a belt. Shizuru brakes down in full laughter, while Kayko and Botan keep it to light chuckles. Yukina smiles a polite smile.

"What is so funny?" Siruki asks once again oblivious to what could possible be wrong.

* * *

The girls continued to go from store to store, educating Siruki in human clothing along the way. By time they reach the second floor it is dinner time. Kayko suggests they order a pizza to feed the five of them. The food court is expansive. Hundreds of white tables and white chairs litter the large area. Food stands line the walls, and large lines protrude into the hall. 

Yukina and Siruki sit together, while the rest of the group brings back the pizza. "What kind of demon are you?" Yukina asks, "If you don't mind me asking." she quickly adds.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm not really sure what I am exactly, but I control wind currents. You're an ice apparition, correct?"

"Yes, I'm a Koorime. How did you know?"

"Well the air around you is slightly cooler then the air in the room. So the warm air moves tours you instead of away. You're the one Kuwabara was going on about in the cave. Is he your mate?" _Maybe that's who she smells like?_ Siruki adds to herself.

Yukina turns a little pink, "No, Kuzuma is a very good friend."

"Oh." Siruki kind of feels bad that the youth's affections for the girl are one sided.

"He helped save me from some bad men. He's really funny. He says some of the craziest things." Yukina smiles to herself.

_Or maybe there is some hope for Kuwabara._ The rest of the group returns. Shizuru is carrying a large pizza. She sets it down on the table and everyone reaches for a slice, except for Siruki.

"Siruki, aren't you hungry?" Kayko asks.

"No, I'm fine." _The truth is my stomach is unsettled from lunch._ Siruki sighs, taking in her surroundings, and longing for her cave.

"Well after dinner we should head home." Shizuru says, "My feet are killing me."

* * *

In a park on the other side of town, Hiei and Kurama walk down a path together. "So what do you think of Siruki?" Kurama asks. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is going to start school with you, so do you think you can get along with her?"

"Hn, I think she's bossy."

Kurama gets a questioning look on his face, "What do you mean?" then with a small smile adds, "So is she the reason you come and sat at the fire with the rest of us yesterday?"

"Hn"

"Well I suppose she is attractive?"

"Don't be dumb, Fox. She's just another person to get in my way." Hiei says rolling his eyes, "Besides we should have just killed her." Kurama chuckles to himself, "What's so funny!" Hiei snaps.

"Oh, nothing," Kurama continues to smile slyly to himself.

"You know, for being the best bluffer I know, you're a terrible liar."

"Why Hiei, I'm hurt." he responds sarcastically.

* * *

Siruki stands tiredly, behind Botan, waiting for her to open the door. In each hand she holds several large shopping bags. 

"Here we go." Botan sighs opening the door. "You can set the bags in the living room."

"Alright" Siruki says already at the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to bed. There is a stack of blankets for you by the couch. Good-night."

"Good-night?" Siruki responds, as she quietly leaves the apartment.

* * *

**A/n:** Chapter ssssooooo long. I don't know if they are ready for school just yet. It will ether be in the next chapter of the chapter after that, when they finally start classes. It is kind of ironic that they are going to start school and I'm on summer brake. 

**_EternalMidnight:_** Yes the key to any girl's heart is good Kuwabara bashing.

**_HieiFan666:_** School is annoying. Koenma kind of sounded like one of those public awareness ads that tell you "Stay in school."  
Kuwabara should be proud of himself. After all if he wasn't around whom would we pick on?

**_Nay-Chan:_** I'm so glade you liked my fic. I'm ecstatic that you find my fic to be unique because that's what I hope it is.  
Siruki's name was made up by one of my friends at school. I went through several different names until she let me use her brilliant mind to dub Siruki, Siruki.


	7. Betrayal’s Seed

**Chapter 6: Betrayal's Seed**

**A/n:** _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; Kill me, Kiss me; or Lights Out._

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic speech

* * *

**_

Recap:

Siruki stands tiredly behind Botan waiting for her to open the door. In each hand she holds several large shopping bags.

"Here we go." Botan sighs opening the door. "You can set the bags in the living room."

"Alright" Siruki says already at the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to bed. There is a stack of blankets for you by the couch. Good-night."

"Good-night?" Siruki responds, as she quietly leaves the apartment.

* * *

_Even if the rain is horrible, at least the air smells fresh after words._ Taking in a deep breath of the air around her, Siruki makes her way to her cave. A few patches of mud still line the sidewalks, but the earth for the most part is dry. The moonlight reflexes off of the trees' leaves. The yellows, whites, and greens dance in harmony to create a calm atmosphere, after a long storm. 

The cave entrance is still blocked form the landslide, the other day. The tree hangs on to it like it were a protective mother guarding her priceless treasure. Carefully, she squeezes through the branches, and digs a hole through the dirt.

The inside of the cave is dark and gloomy. Siruki quickly starts a fire which illuminates the cave's bowels. In a deep dark corner, a low male voice speaks in the shadows. "I have a job for you."

"Who's there?" Siruki's eyes change from the light violet to a dark red, reflecting the light off the fire like a cat.

"No need to be startled. I'm here to offer you a job." the voice chuckles.

"No, thank you. I've got a new job. I'm not doing assassinations any more. Sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else for the job." Siruki says bluntly.

"You're the one I want for this job. Besides I'm willing to pay double your regular fee."

"I can't be bought." she growls.

"Oh, but everyone has a price." the figure holds out a clawed hand. When the fist open a jagged black jewel sits in the center. It is the size of a marble, but a powerful dark energy expels from its core.

"The Devil's Storm" Siruki whispers not trusting her eyes, "It can't be."

The hand closes and retracts into the black again. "It is. And it will be yours if you take the job."

Siruki narrows her eyes and asks, "What's the job?"

The voice laughs evilly, "It's simple enough. I want you to kill a few people for me."

"Who?"

"The Reiki-tantei, Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei the Jaganshi, them and that little fairy girl Botan."

"What?" Siruki's eyes grow wide with shock.

"You hard me. Bring me their heads and I'll give you the Devil's Storm."

_You have no real loyalties to them, and you would be accomplishing your goal. Are my memories really worth betraying the only people who have ever given me a chance? They're not just some merciless demon lords, they're actually nice people._ Siruki keeps an unreadable face as an inner conflict stows within. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can earn their trust enough to kill them, that's why." the voice sounds silky smooth.

_Trust, can I really betray their trust. Snap out of it you're a blood thirsty demon, who has never let anything stand in her way before! No, I'm not that person anymore! I left that behind me when I swore my loyalty to Koenma. So you took a job from Koenma that doesn't mean you've changed?_ "I can't be bought. Go find someone else to tempt."_ Maybe some things are best forgotten._

"So you admit my offer is tempting. I'll let you think about it. I'll be back because I know this is what you've always wanted." the figure is undeterred by Siruki's decline. The fire flickers out then comes back. Light floods the cave once again. The creature is gone, but the foul stench of betrayal's seed lingers in Siruki's mind.

* * *

Holding a bundle of her things, Siruki sits on the sofa thinking over the events in the cave. She tries to get the thoughts out of her head. The sun seeps into the room. She hears Botan stirring in the other room. 

Botan is dragged out of bed by the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. She sleepily makes her way to find Siruki working busily in the kitchen. Scrambled eggs and bacon adorn two rice bowls sitting on the counter. Siruki looks flustered at the orange juice jug.

"Here let me help you with that." Botan offers, "How did you do all this?"

"I got up early this morning." Siruki pours some orange juice in two glasses. "Help yourself. I hope everything tastes alright."

The two sit down to eat their breakfast. Siruki sits quietly deep in her thoughts, once again. "Man this is great!" Botan cheers affectively braking Siruki's concentration.

"Uhh, it's alright."

"Al…al…alright! Where did you lean to cook like this? I could never cook this way." Botan looks almost star struck. "You even added tomatoes and onions to the egg…"

Siruki finishes her plate and begins to clean the kitchen while Botan continues to rant. _I have a new life now. Is the old one worth this new one? Don't kid yourself. Nothings changed. You shouldn't be so loyal to people who have done nothing for you. But that's not true. Botan has treated me like a friend ever since I've been here. I don't know everyone very well, but they've done nothing to deserve my betraying them. And that's exactly what the price is for the stone._

"Siruki?" Botan draws her attention again.

"Yes Botan?"

"Is something bothering you? You seem distracted." concern lines Botan's voice.

"I just have a lot to think about. I forgot to ask, you how did your meeting with Koenma-sama go?" Siruki places a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, our meeting." Botan remembers what she saw in the file and because a little nervous, "It was alright. Same as all of our other meetings, I guess."

"I meant, what are we supposed to do about the school thing?"

"Oh, the school!" Botan shouts and suddenly jumps up, "I've got to get dressed!" she looks at the clock, and runs out of the room.

Siruki blinks, _What was that about?_ She hears the shower start in the bathroom and sighs. _Should I wear human cloths?_ Deciding to be safe rather then sorry later, she picks out some of her new cloths. She then sits on the couch in the front room.

"Siruki, where are you?" Botan says as she runs around trying to put her wet hair in a ponytail.

"In the front room, Botan." Siruki answers.

"Wow, you got dressed all by yourself!" Botan chirps.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" Siruki narrows her eyes.

"No I uh…oh well let's get going." Botan says opening the door.

"Botan, where are we going?" Siruki asks, as the walk down the stairs.

"To the school. We have to pick up you registration." Botan explains.

* * *

Siruki sighs and fallows Botan to a tall off-white building. The school is surrounded by a large thick wall. A few trees are dispersed throughout the campus. 

Hiei sits on the wall looking irritated. "Your late." is all he says as he jumps off his perch.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei. I forgot that we had to meet you here…" Botan starts to explain why they are so late.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He rolls his eyes and walks into the gate.

Botan quickly fallows him to the main office. Siruki fallows behind as she looks at the seen around her. Students in blue uniforms walk around in the hallways. A few girls stand in a large group chattering away.

A bell rings overhead, and the students make their way to their various homerooms. A rather large number of students stop and look at the new people. A couple of girls squeak and point at Hiei. He doesn't seem to notice as he sits arms crossed in front of the office door.

Botan enters the office to talk to the principal, while Hiei stands outside. They see Yusuke sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of blue, in his green jumpsuit. "Hey, I thought you guys weren't going to start school until next weak." he says standing across from Hiei.

"Hn"

Siruki slowly makes her way down the hallway, carefully avoiding wondering hands. Kuwabara comes down the hall with his gang of friends; Kirishima, Okubo, and Sawamara. "Hey, shorty! What are you doing here?" he says seeing Hiei.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Hiei growls.

"Well, I'm meeting Yukina for lunch, but I'm not bothering her." Kuwabara answers dumbly. He then notices Siruki dodging yet another wondering hand. "Hey, don't you know a real man doesn't grab a girl, without her permission!" he yells at the unruly boys, as he quickly makes his way tours them.

The boys make a scared faces and runaway. _Why are all those boys scared of Kuwabara? Wait, did he just save me!_ Siruki cringes at the thought.

**_Ha, you got saved by the big oaf!_** Hiei smiles inwardly.

**_If Koenma wasn't so touchy feely about killing humans, I would have killed those boys. I might just kill Kuwabara, and call it saving the world from stupidity._** Siruki practically growls.

_**Excuses, excuses**_

Siruki stands angrily against the wall. A second bell rings, and the halls are almost cleared except for a few stragglers. Kuwabara's followers look around nervously at the empty hallway, "Uh, Kuwabara we're late for class." Okubo says taping Kuwabara on the shoulder.

"Oh, man I have a history test this hour!" Kuwabara yells running down the hall.

Yusuke gets a big grin on his face, and he points at Kuwabara, "Ha, ha, you're late!" He starts laughing and holding his sides. "Oh, dam it that means I'm late too… Kayko's going to kill me." Yusuke jumps off the ground he was laughing on and runs after Kuwabara.

"Do those two always act that strange?" Siruki asks, watching the boys race to their classes.

"Yes, but you learn to ignore them." Hiei grunts.

"You're the one Yukina smells like." Siruki whispers, a slight realization comes to her face.

"Um, excuse me." A tall woman with thick curly brown hair says, "Are you the new students?"

"Yes." Siruki answers.

"Then I need you to fill out some paperwork in the attendance office." the woman says, ushering the two into the room. The woman sits behind a large registration desk with a few stacks of paperwork. She hands Hiei and Siruki two large stacks and a pen each. "I need you to fill out these, and if you have any questions just ask." She goes back to typing on her computer.

Hiei glares at Siruki, but starts to fill out the tedious papers. Siruki looks from the woman to her stack. The registration paperwork consists of ten different sheets; all of witch say basically the same thing.

_What do I put for age and pervious school?_ Siruki looks flustered. _I don't know my mother's maiden name! I don't even know my mother. What was my previous residence? Do I plan on attending collage, after high school? I don't have health records. Where's Botan?_

Siruki manages to fill out her first name on all the registration sheets. She also puts Botan's apartment as her current residence. After those few lines are filled out the rest of the papers she leaves blank.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Botan says walking up behind the demons. "I had to explain to the principal that you two are the schools newest foreign exchange students."

Siruki raises an eyebrow, "Foreign exchange students?"

"Yes, and we should get going now. Can we take that paperwork with us?" Botan asks the lady at the desk.

"Oh, yes of course. Just make sure you turn it in on your first day of school." she then points Botan to another woman in the corner, "Tae, will give you your schedules and uniform tickets."

The woman, Tae Yean Im, gives Botan Hiei and Siruki's schedules. And in turn Botan hands them to their owners. The schedule is broken into a seven period class schedule with a lunch brake after the forth. "Give any local shop your school uniform ticket, and they'll give you your school uniform." Tae informed them.

"We'll let's get going. We'll pick up your uniforms on the way home." Botan says taking the tickets, and walking away.

"But my schedule says Siruki Kaze." Siruki points out to Botan, "I don't have a last name."

"Well, since you needed one Koenma gave you your elements name. Like Hiei is Hiei Jaganshi because he has he Jagan."

"Wow how creative." Siruki states sarcastically, and rolls her eyes.

* * *

The sidewalks are filled with people walking to and fro. The streets are filled with cars. Botan stops at a uniform shop, and ushers Siruki in. Hiei follows his hands in his pockets. The shop keeper sits behind a cash register. He's a short old man with thick unruly gray hair. He smiles pleasantly at his new customers. 

"Hello, welcome to Kame's Uniform Shop. How may I help you?" the old man says with a pleasant smile.

"We're here to pick up a couple of uniforms." Botan answers, handing the man the tickets.

"Alright the school pays for one uniform, per semester. If you want additional uniforms, you'll have to pay for them yourselves." the man says looking at the pieces of paper. He steps out from the cash register, and walks father into the shop. The group follows the man to a rack in the back of the store, "Sarayashiki High School uniforms are the blue ones right?" he mutters to himself. "Oh, here we go. You only gave me two tickets for three of you." he tells Botan.

"That's because I'm not a high school student. The uniforms are for these two." Botan smiles and jesters to Hiei and Siruki.

"Alright, oh, by the way my name is Sung-Rae Roh. You can call me Sung-Rae." the man pulls out a tape measure, "I'm going to have to take some measurements." He lifts and turns the tape this way and that in the air. "How does this thing work again?" he mutters to himself scratching his head. He finely unravels the measuring tape. "Let's start with the young lady." He walks up to Siruki, "What's your name my dear?"

"Siruki"

"Siruki? I haven't heard that name before." he says reaching for her waist.

"Don't touch me." she growls backing away.

"But I…" he looks startled by her sudden out burst, "Um…I,"

Botan leans over to Siruki and whispers, "He isn't going to hurt you. He's got to take your measurements."

Siruki growls again, but stands still.

"Alright let's try this again." Sung-Rae sighs. "I should have put my stock in Microsoft. But no I was a stupid kid who only wanted to play his guitar, and spend his money on fast cars and rooms service." he mutters under his breath.

All goes well until he reaches around Siruki to do the last measurement, her bust line. Instead of finding a number he finds himself on the ground with a red imprint on his cheek, "What do you think you're doing?" she growls.

Sighing again, "You know in my younger days girls would beg me to give them autographs in strangest of places." he mutters.

"That's it I'm leaving." Siruki says walking out the front door.

"Um, Hiei do you mind staying here, so I can drag Siruki back?" Botan asks running after Siruki.

Hiei, who had been finding the whole ordeal entertaining, grunts his answer. "Hn"

"I guess while the two ladies are out, I'll start your fitting."

Hiei looks about to kill, but the old man seems oblivious to the danger, as he approaches the hi-youkai.

* * *

Botan returns, with a steaming Siruki, to find a bewildered old man begging an irritated Hiei to come out of the dressing room. Siruki finely allows Sung-Rae to take the last measurement. He gives her a uniform, and has her try it on. 

"Please come out Hiei." Botan helps in the pleading, "It can't look that bad."

"I'm going to kill Koenma for this. That little pipsqueak is dead." Hiei growls, just loud enough for the people outside the certain to hear.

"Pipsqueak? That Koenma guy must be really short if his calling someone pipsqueak. I almost had to give him the shortest size we carry." the old man whispers to Botan, who tries not to laugh.

"Look whose talking old man." Hiei growls, death dripping off each word.

"I'm not coming out either." Siruki protests.

"Not you too!" Botan cries, "Why don't you both come out together."

"NO WAY!" they growl together.

"Come on, I'll count to five." Botan takes a deep breath, "One…"

"He's going to cheat, and not come out when I do." Siruki yells.

"Two…"

"I'm not going to cheat. You're the cheater." Hiei yells back.

"Three…"

"I won't cheat." Siruki growls.

"Four…"

"Then nether will I." Hiei growls back, but agrees.

"Five!"

Nether one comes out. "Was that at five or after?" Siruki asks.

"I said five, now come out!" Botan yells, finely losing her temper.

"You never said to come out at, or after you counted to five. You just said 'I'll count to five.'" Hiei points out.

"That was tricky." Sung-Rae says impressed.

"THAT WAS A CHEEP SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT! NOW COME OUT!" Botan screams.

Both curtains open. "You don't have to be so pushy." Siruki sighs, and shakes her head.

Botan screams again, than takes a deep breath, and inspects the uniforms. Siruki tugs at the ends of her skirt trying to make it longer to no avail. Hiei looks rather nice in his new blue suit. However, seeing him actually wearing it is strange. The uniforms fit. "Well, at least you're both ready for school."

* * *

**A/n:** This is almost as long as my last chapter, but not quite. It looks like they're finely ready for school. But will Siruki change her mind, and become a traitor to get the one thing she's always wanted? I guess only time will tell. In the next chapter we'll meet a spunky little blond whose job is to show the ropes to the new students. 

I typed this up really fast. I hope I got all the major errors. I'm going to be gone next weak, so I wanted to type this up before I left. I'll up-date ASAP, but in the mean time read and review, please.

**_HieiFan666:_** Kuwabara is Yang to Hiei's Yin. Or maybe it's the other way around I don't know. I up-dated this really fast because I'll cut off from all forms of technology next week. Oh, and Hiei didn't threaten Siruki's life when she said "You're the one that smells like Yukina." because 1) he was interrupted by the secretary and 2) Siruki doesn't know why he smells like Yukina.

**_EternalMidnight:_** School is the curse of the Devil's Storm. No it isn't. Sadly I had to bury yet another hard drive. _May it rest in pieces._ Luckily, it went out without the smoke and fireworks, and I saved most of my files on my other computer. _Dad's a computer geek. We have about three computers to every human in the household._

**_Siruki:_** Heero is horrible little brat, so you better take him off my hands ASAP! I haven't gotten any sleep with him running around in about a week. Good news is he likes Inuyasha. I'll work on the email problem. You'll like the next chapter. It's the one I've been waiting for.

See-ya .0


	8. First Days Stink

**Chapter 7: First Days Stink**

**A/n:** _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. _

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathic speech**_

Recap: Botan screams again, than takes a deep breath, and inspects the uniforms. Siruki tugs at the ends of her skirt trying to make it longer to no avail. Hiei looks rather nice in his new blue suit. However, seeing him actually wearing it is strange. The uniforms fit. "Well, at least you're both ready for school."

* * *

Siruki sits up sweat once again clinches to her brow. _Damnit, it hasn't even rained._

Botan comes running into the living room, "Siruki are you alright? You screamed in your sleep." Botan sits on the floor, and puts a concerned hand on the still shaking demon.

"I'm fine, just a dream." she growls pulling away from the hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just first day nerves, I guess." she sighs and scratches the back of her head.

"Last weak flew by. I can't believe it's Monday already. Hey, I know I'll make breakfast for us to celebrate the first day of school!" Siruki pales at the mention of Botan's cooking. "Are you sure you're all right? You look pale." Botan points out.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'll make us some breakfast." Siruki desperately offers.

"Don't be silly. You've been cooking and cleaning ever since you started staying here. It's my turn." Botan insists as she disappears into the kitchen.

"Could this day get any worse?" Siruki sighs and fallows Botan to the kitchen.

This time Botan ops for cold cereal and milk. Unfortunately she adds salt instead of sugar to the bowl. This wouldn't be a disaster if it hadn't been the last of the milk.

* * *

The school is almost empty as Siruki waits for the office to open. The sun had not even risen when she had woken up. It is roughly six-fifteen, and classes don't start until seven-forty. 

"You're early." Hiei utters as he walks up the hallway.

"We're supposed to meet a girl named Hope." Siruki says not looking up.

They sit in silence for a few minuets. A few teachers come and go.

"Hi there!" a short blond cheers. She has a large pink bow fixed in her hair, and a bright smile on her lips. "Man, you two got here really early. I'm hope. It's my job to show new people around the school." she chirps, "So come on, or did you sleep walk here?" she looks closely at Hiei and Siruki's faces and waves a hand over their eyes. "Um, do you know which way we're suppose to go?" She looks innocently at Siruki.

"How am I suppose to know?" Siruki sighs and shakes her head.

"Do you?" Hope looks accusatorily at Hiei. When he doesn't say anything she points a hug finger at him, "You do. Don't you? Tell me which way I'm suppose to go."

After a good ten miners, hope stops asking Hiei where to go and runs down one of the halls.

"Do we follow her?" Siruki asks.

"Why? She'll probably get us lost." Hiei says not moving form his spot.

Suddenly, Hope runs past screaming, "Run for your life!"

"What was that about?" Siruki sighs. She stops her ears rise in surprise. A rush of feet and screams comes down the hall.

Hope stops and turns. Swallowing and taking in a deep breath she runs back down the hallway, against her better judgment. "Their like vultures swarming around fresh road kill!" she yells at the new students.

"Road kill?" Siruki asks.

"Yes, and they will rip you to shreds!" Hope grabs an arm from Siruki and Hiei, and starts to run.

"They?" Hiei finely says raising and eyebrow at the suicidal girl who just dared touch him.

"Yes, they must have seen you when you came to register!" Hope makes a sharp turn down a small hallway. A large group of screaming girls zooms past the dark hall.

"What was that?" Siruki asks disturbed by the girls' out bust.

Hope lets her breath go as she slides down the wall she was pressing herself against. She points a finger at Hiei, "Fan club. Those girls formed a fan club after they saw you the other day." Hope looks up and down the small hallway, "They're not going to stop until they find you."

_If they're after Hiei, what am I doing here?_ Siruki rolls her eyes.

Hope suddenly freezes. Her face turns a deep blue. Two girls gingerly walk down the hall. They stop, facing the end of the hall. Together their heads turn down the small adjacent hallway. Hope turns form blue to purple and ends in a yellow green shade. The girls look forward again, and for a second look as though they are going to walk away.

Unfortunately this was not to be. The girls let out an ear-piercing screech, which draws the attention of the rest of the pack. The only exit from the hall is quickly packed. There is no escape, as the group of girls slinks closer. Step by step, inch by tantalizing inch, they make their way, toured their cornered pry.

"Quick in here!" Hope cries, "This door was left unlocked."

Hope pushes the two new students into a cramped janitors closet. She slams the door closed and pushes a large canister against it. The group, outside the door, pounds and rams against the restraint.

"Now what?" Siruki sighs, as Hope pushes against the mob.

"This is ridiculous." Hiei rolls his eyes.

"Well, they'll all have to go to class some time." Hope pants.

"Let us in!" the group cries.

Hope looks down at her wrist. The door is being continuously pounded. The canister and the poor girl are pushed forward inch by inch.

"The first bell doesn't ring for another hour!" Hope cries, as she looks around franticly for some solution. "There! The window, we'll escape out the window!"

The window Hope deemed their escape, was barley a window at all. It started about half a foot form the ceiling and ended a foot form its start. The pain of glass, which was framed into the hole in the wall, is held open by a block of wood.

"You most be joking." Siruki says eyeing the window.

"I'm not joking, but would you help me with the door?" Hope pleads. Hiei slowly walks forward and pushes the door shut. Hope leans forward on her knees and pants heavily. "Quick, out the window." she chirps.

Siruki lightly jumps up and crawls feet first out the window. She holds onto the ledge with her fingertips.

"It's your turn." Hope says signaling Hiei to jump.

"Wait, we're on the third story! I may be new at this, but I don't think normal humans can jump from this high and survive." Siruki yells as she pulls herself back in.

Hope, oblivious to Siruki's efforts, begins to pull Hiei toured the window. Her actions cause a very disgruntled fire demon to give less than an enthusiastic effort toured the window. "Let go of me." He growls as Hope pulls.

The combination of the raging group of girls outside the door and Hope's tugging on the only thing holding the door closed, results in a number of things. The first result is the obvious explosion of anger from an already disgruntled Hiei. Second, an unfortunate uniform sleeve is ripped. Third, a flood of over twenty-five girls spills into the already cramped room. Finally and most unexpectedly, the racket draws the attention of one guidance consoler by the name of Mr. Takanaka.

"What in the world is going on in here?" a gruff low voice resounds over the sequels of the girls.

Hope in tears, and holding onto the torn sleeve, cries, "They were chasing the new kids. Then we got trapped in this closet."

"We weren't chasing the new kids," one of the girls protests.

"Then what were you doing?" Mr. Takanaka asks.

"Well I guess we were chasing them, but only because they were with Hope." another girl explains.

"What she means is we were trying to give Hope a message, but she kept running from us." yet another girl enlightens.

"Would some of you move, so I can jump down?" Siruki asks as she sits on the windowsill.

"Why are you in the window?" Mr. Takanaka sighs, with a bewildered look on his face.

A few girls scoot away from the window to allow Siruki to jump down. She jumps to the ground and disappears into the group. She makes her way toured Mr. Takanaka, Hiei, and a now recovered Hope. Siruki dusts her skirt off and bows. "Hope told me to jump out the window," she says simply.

"Do you know we're on the third story?" the teacher asks.

"Now I do."

"Why are all of you chasing Hope? Couldn't one of you tell her what ever it is you wanted to say?" Mr. Takanaka sighs.

"Well, I was going to, but then I told Suzy. Then Suzy told Maly. Then Maly told Ginger. Then everyone found out, so we all decided we wanted to be there when Hope got the news." the first girl explains.

"Would you just tell her already and leave us alone." Hiei demands.

"Oh yeah, um, I forgot." the girl scratches her head, "Oh I remember. Kelly's cousin's friend's brother's girlfriend's brother says that Timber said he likes Hope."

"No, it was Amy's sister's friend's brother's cousin's friend that said it." another girl says.

"No it wasn't, it was…" the group of girls start to argue over who said what.

Hope having used Hiei's ripped uniform sleeve as a handkerchief, chairs, "I loves my Timber."

"What happened to your uniform young man?" Mr. Takanaka points out.

"It's a snot rag." Hiei growls.

"Alright everyone out of this closet, and get to class." Mr. Takanaka orders.

The girls clear out, leaving a giggling Hope, an irritated Hiei, a bewildered Mr. Takanaka, and one confused Siruki.

"Here's your sleeve back." Hope hands Hiei his soiled sleeve.

The bell rings, and the first day of school, finally, begins.

* * *

Siruki and Hiei have their first class with Yukina and Kuwabara. Kuwabara's desk is conveniently to the left of Yukina's. Hiei naturally situates himself behind Kuwabara, so that he can glair daggers at the big oaf. Siruki sits herself to the left of Hiei so that she can see. 

Unlike American classes, Sarayashiki High School is set up in the usual Japanese style. So instead of the students changing classes every class period, the teachers move from homeroom to homeroom, at least for the core classes.

Students are allowed around campus for their lunch brake.

"This is discussing." Hiei growls at the cafeteria food.

"Have you ever tasted anything Botan has touched?" Siruki sighs.

"I think Botan just gets nervous when she cooks." Yukina quietly adds.

"Yeah, well I bet she took lessons from the cafeteria lady." Kuwabara grumbles.

"Hi, everyone. Where's Yusuke?" Kayko asks as she walks up to the group.

"I haven't seen him today. I think he might be on the rough." Kuwabara answers.

"He better be." Kayko clinches her teeth together.

"I didn't see him when I was hanging out the window, but I wasn't looking." Siruki adds.

"Why were you hanging out a window?" Kuwabara asks.

"It's a long story, and your little brain could not comprehend the chaotic madness." Hiei gabs.

"And I would rather never speak of it again." Siruki shakes her head.

"Hey guys. How was your first day of school?" Yusuke asks, as his hand wonders where it's not suppose to go.

"Yusuke you prev!" Kayko screams, "Schools not over yet, and where have you been?"

"I was in Takanaka's office again. That guy is always on my case."

"Oh, we meet him." Siruki says.

"Are you getting into trouble on your first day?" Kayko turns onto lecture mode, "And Hiei what happened to your uniform."

"A girl ripped the sleeve off." Hiei grumbles.

"Oh! Hiei girls jumping you on your first day. They usually wait a day to get organized."

"They were hardly organized."

"Shrimp has a bunch of girls chasing him?" Kuwabara asks.

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to laugh their heads off.

"She pulled me away from the door and let all the other ones in." Hiei continues, "I don't see what is so funny."

"It really isn't funny. And it turned out they weren't after Hiei." Siruki adds crossing her arms, "They're also the reason I was hanging out the window."

Lunch ends with Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing like complete morons. The group disperses to their various classes.

* * *

After lunch, Siruki is sent to gym. The couch gives her a locker and a gym uniform. 

Things go relatively well. Siruki's lack of knowledge about human sports makes for a frustrated team. Things get really out of hand when Siruki bounces the Volleyball past the net and dunks it in the basketball hoop.

Class takes a turn for the worst when Siruki finds out that, after gym class, students are required to take showers. The teacher refuses to let the class go unless everyone takes a shower.

"I already took a shower today. Botan made me." she explains to the teacher.

"I don't care everyone showers and that's that." The teacher insists.

"But I don't want to." Siruki determines.

It takes all of the girls and the female couch to wrestle a screaming Siruki into the shower stall. The group is unsuccessful in pealing the soaked uniform off the screaming demon. After the class takes a shower while trying to make Siruki shower, the class is dismissed.

* * *

The day continues with different rumors about the new students spreading around. It seems that at lunch the girls that had formed the mob were able to spread their tale to other students. 

The added news, of the foreign exchange students eating lunch with such characters as Yusuke Urameshi and Kuzuma Kuwabara, blow the rumors out of proportion. Hiei walking around with out a sleeve only helps confirm some of the tall tales.

The story moves from student to student, and with every retelling less and less of the truth is left in tacked. In fact by the end of the day, a motorcycle gang replaces the mob of girls. Siruki becomes a Russian mob boss. Hiei is blind, thus explaining the white bandana and torn sleeve. Mr. Takanaka ends up in the hospital after confronting a disgruntled window installer. And the group of girls, that were there, make sure to confirm as eyewitnesses that this was exactly what happened.

* * *

"So how was school?" Botan asks Siruki when she walks in the door. 

"I became a mob bass." She answers as she sits on the sofa and rests her cheek on her right palm.

* * *

**A/N:** School starts in a few weeks, for me at least. Senior year this year! Of course with the beginning of school comes my birthday, August 23.  
Sorry for the long wait. I left town, computer crashed again, and I've had a lot of pre-first day of school prep to do. 

Oh, and a special thanks to Hope, for inspiring the beginning of this chapter.

**_FireIce Fox Goddess:_** Sorry it took me so long to up-date. I lacked in inspiration, then in time.

**_pyrassoul: _**Girls really like a man in uniform, to bad Hiei got his sleeve ripped off. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one was fun too.

**_HieiFan666:_** Sung-Rae Roh once upon a time did make it big, but he squandered his fortune. So now he's a bitter old man who works in the uniform shop. I think we'll see him again in the next chapter.

**_Siruki:_** Thanks for the inspiration. I liked your shower idea. I almost didn't put it in, but I liked it so much I went a head and put it in.

See-ya -.0


End file.
